


Strawberry Boy

by CaptainJawn



Series: Strawberry and Vanilla [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJawn/pseuds/CaptainJawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard working day, Mycroft invites Greg to spend the evening together. They go the beach. Eventually Greg finds out about the meaning of strawberry ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhFuckMystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/gifts).



> Hey eggs, that's my first Mystrade work, so please enjoy and tell me everything you want to say. X

** [Greg] **

It was a quite short, yet hard day at work. The case he had to solve was not that difficult, though it was annoying to work with a hyperactive sociopath (high functioning as he says) and a forensic idiot. Nevertheless they finally solved the case, so all he had to do was the tiresome paperwork.

Suddenly his phone rang and made him jump, because the sound it made was dedicated to a very special person. Greg looked at the phone and started smiling widely. He blushed when he realized it. Why must he always act like a teenage girl when he was around? Bollocks.

Finally he stood up to pace around the room (a bad habit of him) and accepted the call. “Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. Who’s speaking?” – “Oh, you know exactly who I am, don’t you? Gregory”, a smooth voice replied. He blushed and tried to think about a quick-witted answer, when the other man broke the upcoming silence. “Look, while you think about a cheeky answer, let me make you an offer. I have a free evening, a rare pleasure of mine, so I suggest we spend it together. Actually I was quite sure you wouldn’t reject me, so I already sent someone to pick you up. You‘re still in the office, aren’t you? We shall be there in 15 minutes. Does that work for you?” – “Uhmm... I... yes sure. Works. Look...” – “Perfect. I meet you there.” With that he hung up. “Wait, where are we going, My... oh shit.” He sat back down in his seat. He hated himself for stammering like this. Why couldn’t he just act like a grown man?

Anyway, he had to get ready in time, as he really needed to check on his appearance in the bathroom before leaving.

 

** [Mycroft] **

He sat back in his car. He was panting, his palms wet. Why was he so damn attracted to such an ordinary guy? Perhaps that was the reason. Everything was so simple when Greg was around. He could just listen to his adorable deep voice, relax and get lost in the moment. He told the driver to stop at ‘New Scotland Yard’. When the car pulled off, his palms were still wet. He cursed himself for acting like a school girl going on the very first date. He told himself to calm down. He had still a few minutes for himself before finally meeting a very handsome DI. 

 

** [Greg] **

He finished his report faster than usual, then rushed into the bathroom to make a last check on his appearance. After switching off the lights, he left the office.

At the very moment Greg left the building, a black sedan pulled up in front of it. He sighed. How dramatically perfect. With a grin he shook his head and headed towards the car. The door opened and a tall, handsome man got out. He held a black umbrella in one hand, crossing his ankles, while bracing on it. A shy smile on his face, he greeted him. “Gregory, it’s good to see you.” – “It’s good to see you, too, Mycroft.” He stepped forward, unsure, whether he should hug him or not. ‘Better not’, he thought. ‘He’s the actual British government, I can’t just hug him in public like a school boy.’ So he just reached out his hand. Mycroft looked irritated, though he took the offered hand and shook it briefly. “Shall we?” He asked. “Sure. Let’s get in.” Mycroft waited for him to enter the car, then seated himself next to him.

 

** [Mycroft] **

Mycroft felt disappointed when Greg only shook his hand. He had hoped for more. Not that he would ever admit that. He waited for him to get into the car first, before sitting down next to him. The driver pulled off. Mycroft’s grip tightened around the handle of his umbrella. He was never good at making conversation, let alone small talk, though he always pretended to be interested in what the other had to say. But this time was different. He truly was interested, more than ever before, but didn’t know how to start a proper conversation without sounding awkward.

“By the way, where are we going?” Greg suddenly asked. Mycroft jumped a bit, then replied “Surprise” in his usual cold voice. The other made an undefined sound and shrugged slightly, folded his arms and turned back to watch the landscape in front of the window. ‘Good job Mycroft. Brilliant.’ He thought by himself. “Do you uhmm... enjoy being surprised?” He tried. He looked at him in a hopeful way, wriggling about on his seat. Greg gave him a knowing look as he decided to reply. “Depends on. What kind of surprise are we talking about?” He licked his lips and gave him a cheeky grin. Mycroft blushed instantly. “I just... thought... well it’s nothing... special, I mean...” He gave up. Breathing heavily, he looked the other direction and out of the window. He could hear him chuckle, then felt a warm hand on his right thigh. “It’s alright, mate. I don’t mind waiting.” With that, he pulled his hand back. With a side glance Mycroft saw a slight blush on the other’s cheeks. He then looked at him in surprise as Greg gave him a warm smile. He smiled back shyly and his belly went all bubbly.

 

** [Greg] **

He pulled back his hand from the government official’s thigh. What the hell was he doing there?! As Mycroft looked puzzled, he tried to cheer him up with a smile. To his surprise, it worked. It was a rare view to see this guy smiling.  A warm feeling spread in his tummy and made him blush slightly. Greg was sure that the other hadn’t missed it, but he didn’t mind. He actually quite enjoyed it.


	2. Take a chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely walk at the beach. First chances appear.

**[Mycroft]**

Finally they arrived. The ride was quiet after that particular incident. After the driver had stopped, they both got out of the car. Mycroft held the door open for his... date? They were seeing each other for quite a long time now, it was definitely more than a friendship at this point. But were they already dating? Mycroft jolted out of his thoughts when he heard this wonderful deep voice speaking. "Wow, that's amazing! What a sight! I didn't know you're such a romantic, Mycroft!" Greg was so adorable, when he got all excited. Mycroft blushed slightly at his words and gave him a pleased smile. "I'm glad you enjoy the view. I assumed it to be quite a good idea to spend such a lovely day at the beach." Greg gave him a wide grin. "God, it's ages ago that I went to the beach, swimming and all that relaxing stuff! How'd you know?" - "Well, you once told me that you loved to go swimming when you were in your twenties, so..." He left the sentence incomplete, instead blushed harder. The other looked stunned and pleased at the same time. "You remember that? I just dropped the fact a while ago. Actually never thought you would care..." He looked down at his feet, not sure what to say. "Oh Gregory, don't be silly! Of course I do care about what you say, as well as I listen carefully to whatever you have to say or want to share with me." He swallowed hard as he realised what he just confessed. He cared about this man. He, Mycroft Holmes, the incarnate Ice Man, actually cared about someone who wasn't (yet) part of his family. And he just confessed it to that particular DI. He looked startled at him, scared about what the grey-haired could say.

 

**[Greg]**

First he doesn’t even realise what just happened. Did he just… tell him that he liked him? Did the British Government himself just confess that he had a crush on him, that he actually cared about him, an ordinary DI of New Scotland Yard? Greg’s eyes widened, mouth half open. Looking for the right words, he finally said “Well that uuhm… thanks mate, that’s good to… hear. Look, we could go for a little walk at the beach and relax a bit. What’ya think?” When Mycroft only managed to nod at this, Greg kept speaking. “But first we should get you out of that suit jacket. It’s too posh for a beach walk, innit?” He smiled shyly as he saw the other blushing. Mycroft then dropped his jacket and left it in the car. As he turned around, Greg stepped closer, loosened the tie and rolled up the sleeves as he did with his own shirt. “Shall we then?”

 

**[Mycroft]**

Mycroft’s eyes went wide, though he wasn’t even able to look at him. Nobody ever dared to get so close, let alone touch him like this. He swallowed hard, only able to nod as Greg asked for a walk. They went on then, down the street, and entered the beach.

They had a pretty good time, talking about this and that, nothing special in particular, but special altogether. Mycroft enjoyed this trivial small talk quite a lot. He smiled warmly at the jokes Greg tried to make and actually laughed when his crush stumbled and landed head over heels in the cold sea water. He reached out his hand to help him up and blushed hard, when their hands finally met. He looked shyly at him, not sure what to do.

 

**[Greg]**

Greg tried his best to make his crush laugh. Told him about his childhood and youth, and made cheeky jokes about the other people around them. Suddenly he had an idea, so he made himself stumble over his own feet, getting head first down into the cold water. He then sat there and looked up to Mycroft like a puppy dog, grinning and scratching the back of his head. As he took the other man’s hand, he could see him blushing. And felt the very same. His hands were incredibly soft, the long fingers neat and manicured. He got up, still holding his hand. With a smirk, he softly squeezed it, then decided not to let go of him. Greg slightly pulled him closer to indicate to him that he wouldn’t let go. Mycroft eyes went wide, his mouth half opened, but he followed him nevertheless.

So they walked along hand in hand until they reached a quiet and lovely spot. “Wanna sit down?” Greg asked him. “I’d love to, Gregory.” Both of them blushed pretty hard again, but smiled widely, and sat down next to each other in the warm sand. Greg stretched out his legs, his arms behind his back. He looked at the waves, his eyes shut down slowly.

 

**[Mycroft]**

He loved the feeling of those hands. Strong and rough, holding him tightly. No one had ever actually tried it, not that he would have let anyone. He enjoyed to be close to Greg, walking with him along the beach, hand in hand, showing the whole world to whom he belonged to. After a while, quite too short in his opinion, they stopped. Mycroft saw a warm smile on the other’s face, eyes gleaming. He made himself comfortable next to the grey haired, enjoyed the warmth of the sun, the rushing of the sea. He relaxed into the feeling of complete emptiness.

Suddenly a warm and heavy feeling appeared on his shoulder. And left as fast as it came. He looked to his left to see a sleepy Greg next to him, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry, Myc… was just...” He didn’t finish his sentence, but smiled so warmly, that Mycroft blushed instantly. He smiled back at him. “It’s alright, Gregory. I would fancy another walk. What about you?” - “Oh, that would be great to be honest!”

They both got up, Mycroft helped Greg up again. Holding hands they walked back towards the car.


	3. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's perfect. Is it? Ice cream reveals the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Lots of fluff!
> 
> No beta-reader, not britpicked.

**[Mycroft]**

They walked in silence, taking a slightly different route back as the one they came. Mycroft felt some people staring at his date (it definitely was by now) and him and talking behind their backs. But he couldn’t care less. There he was, with a damn good-looking man at his side, who actually cared about him. Someone, who wasn’t interested in his position or fame or any of the benefits he had. But in the person he was, he could be if he just wanted to. He looked at him in pure awe.

 

**[Greg]**

Greg was wearing sunglasses by the time the sun went down. He shoved them up onto his head, making him look ages younger than he really was, with all the crinkles around his eyes and the tanned skin. He absolutely enjoyed Mycroft’s company. He didn’t feel so young and, more important, wanted in ages. His first date since the divorce that wasn’t drunk or in need for a place to stay over the night. Just a gorgeous mid-aged man that enjoyed the time they spend together. Well, not just.

 

**[Mycroft]**

It was still pretty warm when Greg suddenly stopped and released the younger man’s hand. Mycroft looked alarmed, but when he saw why, he started laughing. A genuine warm smile stayed on his lips as Greg removed his shoes and socks. “What?” The grey-haired looked startled. “Nothing, just… this.” He couldn’t help but smile at this amazing sight. Sleeves and trousers willowed, sunglasses tucked into his hair, shoes in his hand. And this utterly adorable smile. He was just perfect.

“I love the feeling of warm sand between my toes, you know?” He gave him a cheeky grin. Mycroft blushed instantly but was still smiling. Greg got up again, reaching for the other’s hand. “You know what would make a perfect ending for a perfect date? Ice cream.” Greg smirked and started to walk on but was held back by an absolutely stunned Mycroft, staring holes into the air. What did he just say? Did he hear right? Perfect? Date?! He stood like this for about fifteen seconds before he started blinking, then slowly looked up at him, opening his mouth. And closing it again. Finally he managed to make a sound. “I-… I-...” He blinked again several times while Greg tried to hold back a grin. “I-… Ice cream.” He couldn’t help but burst out in laughing at this. Mycroft Holmes, speechless. That was definitely a thing he needed to see again some day soon. “Yes, Mycroft, ice cream. I thought we could get some over there.” He pointed at a small ice cream van not far from where they stood. Mycroft felt the need to say something, anything. “Yes, sure I-” He was interrupted by the sharp ring of his mobile phone. He searched for it and looked at the caller ID. “Oh, sorry, I have to… Could you…?” He looked unpleasant at the interruption. “Sure, go. I fetch you some.” Greg smiled warmly and squeezed his hand softly before leaving to get some ice cream for the both of them. Mycroft answered the call. “Anthea? For your own sake, I hope it’s important.”

 

**[Greg]**

Greg walked over to the wagon. He had to wait a short while so he watched his crush calling someone, pacing up and down, gesturing while talking. He finally ordered two portions of ice cream, looking quite pleased with himself. Mycroft just finished his call when he got back to him. He pocketed his phone and looked up at the grey-haired. “Here you go!” Greg announced then, holding an ice-cream cone in his direction. “Strawberry for you, Vanilla for me.” He smiled widely and started licking his already melting ice cream. The younger looked startled (again!) but took it out of the other’s hand. Greg looked at him in concern. “Everything fine? Or did you want something different?” - “No, no that’s… it’s perfect. How did you know?” Mycroft tilted his head. This man was incredible! “Well, that’s uhmm… your face and… with all that freckles. You… You’re my Strawberry Boy!” He nearly shouted at him, then turned away to hide his reddened face. Mycroft just stood there, staring at the other in total awe. Speechless for the second time this day.

 

**[Mycroft]**

Greg still hid his face with one hand, looking awfully embarrassed. The taller closed the spaced between them with two long paces and took the other’s hand away with a firm grip, his eyes stoutly fixed on this beautiful face. Without a second thought Mycroft crashed their lips together.

 

**[Greg]**

Greg opened his eyes instantly, staring at him in disbelief. It took a few seconds until he realised what just had happened. Mycroft Holmes, this beautiful, handsome, powerful (and slightly posh) human being, the Iceman, as he was called by many, kissed him in public, in front of all the people who were staring at them for hours. He then realised that the dark-haired was now looking at him in concern, nearly breaking the kiss. He quickly leaned in and deepened the kiss, softly sucking the other man’s lower lip. Mycroft blushed and closed his eyes again, enjoying the gentle intimacy.

They pulled away after a few more movements, faces all blushed and slightly panting. Greg was grinning like an idiot, scratching the back of his head, whilst Mycroft looked at his shoes with a shy smile. They stood like this for a while, eating their ice cream and watching the sunset. They giggled as their hands brushed against each other, then took hold of them.

 

**[Mycroft]**

It was quite chilly when the sun went down so they rolled down their sleeves again and walked back to the car. Hand in hand, of course. Mycroft couldn’t suppress a smile as he softly squeezed his lover’s (Oh dear, it was real!) hand. He opened the door for him to let Greg in first, then quickly got into his jacket and sat down next to him. The driver looked at him expectantly. “So uhmm… Gregory. You want to go home now, I assume?” He really wasn’t sure which answer he was hoping for. “Well, I… yes. I definitely need some sleep as I have to get up early tomorrow. But...” He hesitated to go on. “Yes, Gregory?” Mycroft tried softly. “Well, I-… I have a free evening the day after tomorrow and… well, we could go out, maybe, and have dinner together or something like that and… I mean, just if you like...” Greg stopped, his fingers twisting. The taller took hold of them fondly, looking him straight in the eyes. “I would love to have dinner with you, Gregory. Day after tomorrow sounds perfect.” He smiled softly, then pecked his lips. Greg blushed instantly but gave him a wide grin.

The driver pulled off as Mycroft gave him a small nod. The drive went silently, both of them absolutely enjoyed the other’s company and touch. They looked slightly disappointed when the driver finally stopped in front of Greg’s flat. They sat there a few moments longer, trying to avoid the inevitable. “Hey, I… better go now.” Greg managed to say. Mycroft just nodded. He shouldn’t be that sentimental, but that’s how it was. “It won’t be for long, Myc.” He suddenly heard him saying. He looked up in surprise. “Myc?” He lifted his brow, a signature of him. “Well, I thought… as you keep calling me by my full name, I could call you just ‘Myc’. Not good?” Greg started chewing his lower lip. What a sexy thing to do! “No, no it’s alright, Gregory. Just be informed that no one else is allowed to call me so. Well, my brother did, but… anyway.” He gave him a warm smile. “Sleep well, then.” Mycroft leaned over to peck his cheek as Greg faced him to kiss him properly. Their lips crashed together and both leaned in, pulling the other closer. They ended up wrapped around each other, tongues twisted, the hair a whole mess. Mycroft eventually pulled away as Greg tried to sit on his lap. “We… we shouldn’t… Gregory” He stammered. Greg’s eyes went wide and he nodded, sitting in his own seat again. “Sorry, Myc… was just…” - “It’s alright, love. We should just… stop here for now.”

 

**[Greg]**

They were grinning at each other like school boys, exchanging one last kiss before Greg finally left the car. He gave a final wave as it pulled off, then entered his flat. He definitely needed a cold shower right now. Or a pretty hot one. He would decide spontaneously.

 

**[Mycroft]**

Mycroft was wiping away the sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief. Her told the driver to hurry. He needed to get to the bathroom quickly. Or to one of the bedrooms. Either one would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey eggs, I hope you enjoyed my story! Please tell me anything you wanted to say! Love you all X


End file.
